


The Past Collides with the Present

by PhoenixScribe90



Series: A Crossover Trilogy [2]
Category: Gossip Girl, Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gossip Girl References, M/M, References to Teen Wolf (TV), The Author Regrets Nothing, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Turning, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixScribe90/pseuds/PhoenixScribe90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan, Jenny, and Eric were normal young adults growing up in New York. The only think they had to worry about was Gossip Girl, their latest fashion statement, and their reputation.  Now with Rufus' secrets coming to light the gang with a few new friends go to Mystic Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unburied Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload. I didn't think anyone read this fiction so I deleted it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. This is part two of "It's Just In!" and the original to Keremy's Past, which I will be working on this summer as well.

A few days have passed since Matt's power has been revealed, and Eric and Rufus return to their lives. Ben and Kyle move in with Dan after the battle, and decided that they were going to serve him as their alpha. Jenny moves in with Eric and Stefan, after a decision of not wanting to live alone. 

Rufus returns to a half-broken Peter. Rufus rebuilds him. Scott and his pack decides to stay in NYC for a while to find a solution to their problem. Matt's friends stay in the city to help protect him. Since Bonnie's ancestors are searching for Matt, Elijah returns to Mystic Falls to find a new coven of witches to help cloak Matt; a coven that doesn't come from Mystic Falls. Klaus, Matt, and Rebekah make an attempt to regain some normalcy in their lives.

*****

The sun beams into Klaus and Matt's room. Klaus stares at the ceiling of the room. He's been with the sun. The sun beautifully exposes Matt's toned back. Klaus plants kisses from Matt's neck to the middle of his back. He doesn't move. Klaus moves gently to not wake Matt, nothing. Klaus stumps his toe and curses to himself. 

"Shh! Klaus, you are being loud." Matt groans. 

"I kissed you, moved from the bed and nothing; you are one of the dead, but when I stump my toe you wake up." Klaus shakes his head. "I don't understand you." Klaus says.

Matt flips off Klaus and returns to sleep. Klaus runs back over to roughhouse with Matt. Matt has Klaus in a headlock and steals a kiss on the forehead. Klaus taps Matt's arm and is released. 

"I'm going to head downstairs to make some breakfast. Is there anything that you want?" Klaus puts on a shirt before reaching the door knob. 

"Whatever you make is fine with me." Matt turns back over. 

Klaus can't help but to stare at the former high school quarterback. He wouldn't have guess in a thousand years time that he would be in an engagement, let along with another man. Klaus smiles and walks out the door. He gently walks down the stairs not to wake Rebekah. 

He enters the living room and notices Rebekah on her phone. She glances up at Klaus for a quick second before her eyes return to her phone. He approaches her, his prize is an evil glare. Then she studies his appearance. 

"Nik, put some clothes on, please! Have some decency." She jokes.

"You yell as if I'm totally nude." Klaus smiles. "I have underpants on." He points to his boxer trunks. 

"It's sad, they are pretty much fabric plastic wrap, still nothing." She throws her phone on the couch. "I made breakfast."

"Ouch. That's not what Matt was saying. Actually, he was more like gurgling when..."

"Okay, Nik! That's all that I wanted to ever know about the men or women you sleep with." She runs to the kitchen. "Where's the bleach? I wish I could be compelled at this moment."

Klaus chuckles. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bagels, grits, fish, bacon, eggs with cheese, oatmeal, and steak. The whole nine." Klaus walks behind Rebekah as she leads him to the buffet on the table. "I will make your plate." She grabs a blue and white striped plate with cups to match. "How is it to eat human food again?" She asks with a frown.

"You will experience it soon enough. I promise!" Klaus hugs her to cheer her up. "It's not that it's cracked up to be. I have to pee like every 3 hours. At least my emotions are in check. I don't need a daylight ring. The sun doesn't burn me. Nature feels beautiful. Like I'm in tuned with it."

"Don't tease me, Nik." Rebekah hits him with a wooden spoon. 

"Ouch." Klaus rubs the impact spot. "One more thing. Pain is intensified."

Matt sleepily enters the kitchen wearing boxers with a half of erection. He rubs his eyes to remove the sleep.

"Morning." Rebekah looks at him and the erection. Matt walks right past her to Klaus. He sits on his lap. "I see why Nik keeps you around."

"Hi, Becks. I want Steak and Eggs." Matt requests.

"Morning to you too, sunshine." Klaus pushes Matt. Matt playfully groans. 

"I'm pissed at you." Matt slams his head into Klaus' shoulder.

"Your..." Klaus grabs Matt's erection. Matt jumps at the sudden hand on his lower region. "Dick says something different." Klaus kisses on Matt's ears. Matt erection grows. WACK! Klaus looks up.

Rebekah is missing a shoe. She holds one plate, and picked up another. "We have to eat here. Don't fuck on it!"

Klaus smiles. "We need to get you some dick."  
"The one dick that I do want, you don't want him near me." Rebekah slides Klaus his plate. 

Matt laughs. Hearing Klaus say that phrase was weird. Klaus was weird. Since his humanity returned, Klaus changed from night to day. Rebekah gives Matt his plate. 

"I am glad you have Matt to keep you human. You seem happier." Rebekah starts to put the food away. She hums a tune. 

"I love that song." Matt responded. "I know this is random, but can I ask you a question, Becks?"

She nods. She continues to hum the tune. 

"How old were you when you... you were turned?"

She pauses for a brief moment. Klaus places his arms around his waste. He shakes his head "no". 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dig up any skeletons." Matt leans his head back on Klaus.

"The day we were turned was one of the worst days of our lives. Our whole village turned on us, the witches turned on us, and nature itself spit in our faces; mocking us, reminding us that we were abominations." Klaus barely says above a whisper. 

"Although that was true," Rebekah chimed in. "We gained the abilities as you already know." Rebekah says. "I was around seventeen. Klaus was 21, Kol was around 18, Elijah was 25, and Finn around 28."

"I'm sorry, that sucks," Matt says. " But if she didn't turn you, you wouldn't be here. In a way I am glad she turn you guys." Matt blushes a bit. "Never mind."

Rebekah smiles and returns to her previous tasks. She continues her same tune. 

"What is that bloody song?" Klaus asks with a mouthful of bagel. 

"Ed Sheerman's song, 'Baby Bump'. It's been stuck in my head."

"Who the bloody hell is that?"

"He is this cute ginger artist." Matt smiles. A low growl escapes Klaus' throat, he pinches Matt's arm. Matt jumps from the sharp pain.

"Mine!" Klaus growls.

"Nik!" Rebekah yells. "Calm down." 

"Yeah. Keep it up. I will have to punish you." Klaus growls into Matt's neck. This causes Matt's erection to return.

"Really?" Matt says slyly.

"Really?" Rebekah says in disgust. "Sometimes I miss psycho Nik." 

"I am so ready to go home for a while." Matt attempts to stand, but Klaus clutches him to his own hard erection. "First I would love to spend most of the day in bed with you."

"As much as I would love you destroy that body of yours, we will have to wait until nightfall." Klaus says. "We will leave first thing. But today we are going shopping." Klaus stated. 

Rebekah jumps in glee. She rushes the boys to eat. She needed to do girly things. Maybe she could be friends with Elena again, she really did like Elena as a person. All of the supernatural politics interfered with that friendship, sides were chosen. 

"You seem happy." Matt teases her.

"Shut up, blood bag before I eat you." She retorts.

"That's her way of saying 'yes'."

She scowls at them both and storms out the kitchen.

*****

Nate yells at Dan about what to place in which boxes. Boxes swarm the living room floor. Dan tries to maintain his cool about tripping over boxes. He even shattered a box full of dishes with one kick. A part of Dan snapped and never really fused back together. Nate is at his wits end with Dan's new attitude.

"Dan, that goes in with the library box!" Nate snatches a book from Dan. "That one..." He points at a black leather book. "Belongs in the 'other' box."

"Then do it yourself, Nate!" Dan storms out of the library. "I'm done."

"Trouble in paradise?" Ben asks. Ben finishes packing the kitchen. 

"Yeah. Paradise is about to be over soon." Dan storms into his bedroom. 

"Seriously, Dan? Are you really going to do this?" Nate asks. "I'm moving from my friends and family for you!" Nate storms into the room and slams the door.   
Ben uses his werewolf hearing to eavesdrop on the argument. 

"I didn't ask you too!" Dan yells. 

"Yes, you did!" Nate yells back. 

"You kind of did!" Ben yells. 

Kyle whistles signaling Ben to mind his business. 

"I was just..."

"Let's go, Ben," He leads Ben out of the kitchen. "Sorry, guys!" He yells. He grabs Ben's hand and pulls him into the bedroom. "I didn't do anything."

"It has nothing to do with you. It's between Dan and Nate." Kyle closes the door.

Nate leans on the door and Dan lays on the bed, hands behind his head. 

"Did you mean that? Our paradise is going to be over?" Nate asks. 

"Nate, it seems like lately you are attacking me." Dan sits up on the bed. He pats the space next to him signaling him to sit.

"You haven't noticed that your temper is increasingly short? I can't say anything without you lashing out," Nate grabs Dan's hand. "Dan, talk to me. What's going on? You shattered a whole box of dishes with a kick."

"I didn't mean to drag you in all of this mess. I didn't even want to be a part of it," Dan grips Nate's hand tighter. "I was just some poor kid in Brooklyn wanting to fit in with the kids of the Upper East Side."

"You fit right in with us rich Upper East Siders." Nate smiles. "Dan, just a lot happened in the past few months, finding out you are a werewolf for starters, and that your family are a part of this legend that could save the world," Nate pauses to breath. "Then all of a sudden you are running around with a pack trying to save the world; it's a little much."

"This is new for me too, but this is part of my life." Dan breaks the warm bond. "I can't make you go with me. You can stay here and find someone with some normalcy for you." Dan wipes his eyes. "I will love you, Nate, but I have to do this."

"Why are we moving to Virgina?" Nate wipes the remaining tears from Dan's face.

"Bonnie says there's this witch there that could help us, but we have to find him."

"Isn't she a witch?"

"When her and Klaus were fighting, she used the ultimate dark form of magic called expression. They weakened her magic until the darkness within her has dissolved."

"He was the bad guy."

"Still, Klaus is a witch now, and she tried to kill him. They don't like that."

"Where do we come in?"

"My amulet apparently can protect us from the witches. What don't make sense if they created the power they can take it away."

"Maybe a different coven made your amulet." Kyle barges into the room with two bags of fast food. "Ben wanted you two to shut the hell up, so he was organizing the books and found this book." 

The book was black with a blue binding. 'Humphrey' is engraved with gold letters on the front. The book is worn that the binding barely holds. 

"Humphrey... I think this is my family tree because there's Jenny's name, and mine, even Eric's." Dan flips through the book. "My family tree goes far back, but it stops in the 1500s."

"What happens before then?" Ben joins the rest with a bowl of cereal. 

"I don't know some pages are missing." Dan says.

"Babe, we brought some food. Why are you eating cereal?" Kyle asks. Ben shrugs.

"Maybe we could ask your father." Nate says.

"Looks like we may have to. He starts the family tree." Dan turns to book to everyone. There is was Rufus' name and some female's name. "Who's Katerina Patrova? This thing goes back to Bulgaria. My dad is Irish, I think?"

They all looked confused at each other. 

*****

Katherine walks out the shower, and violates Elena's bag for beauty products. Elena puts down her book. 

"Katherine, what are you doing?" Elena looks at Katherine who's making a whole bunch of noise.

"Trying to put my face on." Katherine answers then continues to search in the bag.

"I didn't want to say anything." Elena snapped back.

"Elena, sweetie, you are nothing but a carbon copy of the original."

"The original was supposed to be dead by now, but yet she's in my face."

Katherine walks to Elena in just a towel. "I can fix that for you."

Elena is about to hop off the bed until Tyler holds them both back. "I will bite the both of you, if you two keep it up."

"The bite will kill you Elena, and it will just injure me for a while."

"Katherine, the bite will kill you when I bite the jugular." Tyler says seriously.

"Tyler, you know how to talk to a girl, I see why Caroline is still with you."

"At least she isn't lonely." Elena folds her arms. 

Katherine goes to punch Elena until a knock at the door distracts everyone. Everyone turns to the door. Caroline walks to the door. She opens the door swiftly. 

"Finally, my sanity is here." Caroline says. 

Rebekah enters the room. She takes a seat on the couch. She studies the scene before picking up the magazine. 

"Elena, hurry up and get dressed." Rebekah commanded.

Elena folded her arms and glares at Rebekah. Elena returns to the bed and picks up her book. "Why do I need to get dress?" She asks. 

"I want to go shopping. Nik and Matt are waiting for us outside."

"If it gets me away from Katherine, then I am game." She walks to her bag to collect a brush and her hair products. "I'm ready let me fix my hair." 

Elena brushes her black locks until they are straight. She flips her hair. She goes to Bonnie's room. She knocks on the door. Bonnie's head sticks out the door. "Rebekah and I are going shopping, do you want to go?"

"Sure, let me grab my clothes, and I will meet you guys." Bonnie smiles before closing the door. 

"Since when are you two buddy-buddy with Rebekah Mikaelson?" Damon kisses Elena as he carries some breakfast food. 

"Since we realized that she wasn't a bad person, but forced to obey for her freedom. She's actually nice, we talked over lunch and she's really funny." She puts her hair in a ponytail.

"What do you think?" She turns to Damon smiling.

"Irresistible!" He kisses Elena. 

"One track mind!" Rebekah smiles. 

"Damon, I have to go." Elena giggles. 

"Ugh. Please shut up!" Katherine rolls her eyes.

"I think Katherine is mad because she is lonely. No one wants her tainted pussy." Tyler laughs.

"Tyler, I wouldn't talk you closeted freak."

"Damn, you found out my secret. You made me gay, just your existence alone." Tyler and Caroline laugh. Katherine struts towards the door. 

"I will see you guys later." Katherine slams the door behind her.

"Did she expect us to care that she was leaving?" Tyler shrugs his shoulder. Damon passed Tyler some food.

"I can care less about that girl." Damon says. "I hope someone kidnaps her and we never hear from her every again." 

Everyone laughs. The women exit the room to go shopping. 

*****

Rufus reads the newspaper while Peter stares out the window. He sun rays lights his dark heart, keeps him from the dark places in his mind. 

"Hey!" Katherine interrupts their peace. 

"Hi." Rufus takes off his glasses. "Why are you here, Katerina?"

"You know her?" Peter points to her. 

"We have a bit of a history." Katherine smiles.

"How did you get in here?" Peter asks.

*****

Nate, Ben, Dan, Kyle, Jenny, Eric, and Stefan study the Humphrey family tree. Stefan recognizes one of the names. Thomas Humphrey.

"I knew him. He was in the army with Damon. He was one of Damon's best friends."

"Are you sure this is your father?" Ben asks.

"Yes, his middle name is Rufus, his first name is Thomas. He always hated it so he switched it. Besides, he would be a generation before Jenny, Eric, and myself, but he's no where." Dan explains. 

"That's true." Nate answers. "So, that would make your father as old as Katherine."

Dan remembers when Rufus was talking to Elijah about their relationship. "My dad said something about him and Elijah. If their relationship did happen then when could it have happened. Because it couldn't have happened in this century."

"Why couldn't it have?" Jenny asks.

"Elijah was daggered for about 90 years. Klaus just undaggered him. It can't be current because he was with Lily for about 3 years, and mom 16 before that. That's 19 years that dad has been in a solid relationship, and can't count now because Peter and him have been inseparable."

"Meaning dad could be older than his 40's?" Jenny asks. 

"What about earlier in the 1900's?" Eric asks. "I mean that's twenty-five years missing, if we are talking about 90 years from today."

"On the run." Stefan answers. "Mikael had found them and they have been on the run at that time." 

Dan nods. "Now we have a reason to go to Virginia."

Nate stands up. "I will continue to pack."

"Yeah, we'll help this time. We'll follow your lead." Ben says. Kyle smiles and gives him a peck on the cheek.

The gang walks into the library with boxes to continue to pack it. Nate still yells about the placement of certain books. The gang try not to spread Nate's body parts all over the room. Dan looks from the doorway, smiling. 

"Y'all now see what I am talking about?" Nate throws a book at Dan. Dan catches it, and playfully tackles him to the ground. 

*****  
Katherine walks to the couch opposite Rufus. She sits and crosses her legs. 

"Yes, Katerina?" Rufus says never looking back up. 

"Aww. Rufus, or should I say Thomas." She smiles.

Rufus glares at her. "You have my attention, now what?"

Peter comes back with bottles of wine and liquor. He pours Katherine a huge class of the liquor, and himself and Rufus the wine. 

"Thomas? That's an ugly name." Peter says.

Rufus snaps his head to his right and glares at Peter. "Excuse you, sir, that was my father's name."

"I see why he's dead. He killed himself." Peter laughs. 

"Horrible, you are horrible, Pete." Rufus and Peter begin roughhousing. 

"Enough of the chit-chat." Katherine voice booms through the room.

The rough-housing ceases and attention is back on Katherine. 

"First things first. I am now Katherine... Katherine Pierce."

"I liked Patrova." Rufus shrugs taking a huge sip of his wine.

"Why did you change your name?" Peter asks. 

Katherine doesn't like discussing her past, especially when Klaus has any involvement in the story. She deflects the question. "If your son goes to Mystic Falls he will find his history, and yours as well. You have to stop him."

"So, you aren't going to answer my question?" Peter says with a false pout. "I can just find other ways to get it out of you."

"Now, Peter, what have we talked about?"

"Torture isn't always the best answer" Peter rolls his eyes.

"Now, Katherine..." With the emphasis on Katherine to make sure he got the name correct. "Why are you here?"

"Your son and his pack are leaving for Mystic Falls tomorrow. If they go, our secret will be blown." A worry tone strikes Katherine's voice. Rufus raises his eyebrow.

"OK? What secret?" Peter says in a light tone. "I want to know."

"Let's talk about what you did in Beacon Hills?" Rufus retorted. Silence. 

Peter wasn't ready to let those skeletons out yet, and Rufus knew that. Peter has done some terrible things, and wasn't sure if he was ready to face the darkness that they bring. Peter sits back on the couch, silent. Just staring at his glass. 

"Okay. If you want to."

Rufus sits up. Making sure he heard what he heard. "Say that again?"

"I will tell you. My skeletons will come out sooner or later once we reach Beacon Hills."

"Hello, back to the problem at hand." Katherine snaps her fingers to get their attention. "Rufus, you have done terrible things when you were in Mystic Falls."

"I know what I did, but what can I do?" Rufus sits up.

*****

A young Rufus, appearance about late 20's, and Elijah was walk around Mystic Falls, before it was Mystic Falls in the late 1600s. They are patrons at a local pub laughing, drinking, and having a good time. Two townspeople come up to them two. 

"Thomas, what brings you here?"

"I haven't heard that name in a while, Randy." Rufus turns around. "Hello, brother."

"Brother, this place isn't safe for you, for anyone of us." Fear strikes his voice. Rufus is alarmed. This isn't like Randy to have fear attached to him. This scared Rufus himself. Elijah remains calm. 

"What's wrong, Randall?" Elijah hops off one of the stools. 

"There's rumors about vampires in this city." Randy whispers. 

"Vampires?" Rufus laughs. "Brother, lay off the ale."

"Brother, I am serious. They are killing the townspeople for their blood. There's been reports of 25 murders in the last three nightfalls alone." 

"That could have been anything." Rufus says. 

"Yes, half of those were werewolf bites. Your MO, brother."

"So? What are you going to do about it?" Rufus pushes Randall. Randall falls into one of the tables. Randall gets up, and was ready to retaliate. 

Elijah and Rufus leave the pub and a few hours have passed. Randall sits alone chewing tobacco. Rufus always warmed him it was going to be the death of him, and he was right. Rufus transforms. He growls to alert Randall. Randall turns around. 

"Brother, what are you doing?"

Rufus was nowhere in the wolf. His humanity gone. He jumps on Randall ripping out this throat, ripping his body to shreds. Randall's screams fill the night air. Blood covers his mouth and nose. He howls at the moon. Randall's dead body lays on the ground as his life and power leaves his body. Rufus transforms back into his human form. Blood on his hands, feet, face, and arms. 

"I should get washed up." Rufus brushes pass Elijah. "You should help." He smiles before turning around to head into the woods. Elijah soon follow. 

*****

"I know what I did, but how do you know?" Rufus asks. 

"I traveled to the Americas in about 1600, and ran into you after you fled Bulgaria and left our daughter and I."

"Daughter? 1600s?" Peter imitates the crazy signal. 

"Did you come to reminisce about the ancient past?" Rufus voice was flat, but filled with remorse. 

"No, but your kids are going to see who their father was before all of this." She points to the house in general. "Your kids are going to know you killed their siblings, practically your whole family."

Rufus bows his head. "How do we stop them?"

"We keep Matty Blue-eyes here. For the time being until the witches stop the hunt." Katherine stands. "I have to go. We will figure something out." Katherine struts out of the apartment. "Peter, I wouldn't call the kettle black sweetie, you did the same thing. Y'all do belong together."

Peter rolls his eyes. Rufus face is drained of all color and life. He looks sad and defeated. Guilt is ridden all over his face. Tears fall from his eyes. 

Peter holds Rufus until the dams of tears and cries escape from his body. The life that he tried so hard to forget and run from is catching up to him. 

*****

Jenny, Stefan, and Eric return with the rest of the pack to move their already packed bags into the cab. 

"Dan, are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan places his hand on his shoulder. 

"Yeah. I need to find out the contents in this book. Looks like a story, but I don't speak or can read Greek, and my dad won't speak to me about it, or he wouldn't have written it in Greek, and some of it it's written in some other language."

"I meant the Matt situation." Stefan corrected Dan.

The group chuckles. His face was blank. The Matt situation? Oh. Right. His body guard against the witches.

"Yeah. I have to hold up my end of the bargain." 

"Alright. We'll be behind you guys." Jenny says. 

"I have to make one stop before we leave." Dan says. 

"Sure." Stefan says.

*****

Dan and Nate get out of the cab. Ben and Kyle stay behind. "Stay here. Be right back, Nate and I have to see someone before we leave."

"Okay, boss." Ben speaks. 

They walk into Serena's building. They press the button to her penthouse. The elevator ride seems long as hell. Dan's heart beats like a drummer strikes a drum, Nate torrential sweat pours from Nate's forehead. Both men are nervous. Nate grabs Dan's hand, and smiles. Dan calms a little, but not enough. They reach Serena's floor. They knock on her door.

"Coming!" She yells from the kitchen. She puts down her glass of wine. She runs to the door. She opens the door, and her face is neutral. Showing no emotion. "Hey."

"Hey, can we talk?" Nate speaks up.

"Sure. Come in."

They walk back into the kitchen. "Hey, babe, can you give me a minute?" Serena asks her boyfriend.

"Sure." He gives her a kiss, and waves to Dan and Nate.

"We're leaving." Dan blurts out. "I don't know for how long, but I have some things to do."

"Well... Good luck, and be safe." She hugs them both. Nate hugs back. Dan hesitates, but he gives in, and hugs back.

"We love you, Serena." Dan smiles. "Have a happy, safe, and normal life."

"You too." 

Dan and Nate go to leave, but Serena runs to them. "One question, Why the leave?"

"Just family things and all. I need Nate for support. I will call you every now and again to check in on you."

"Just something he has to do, and believe me be glad you aren't dragged into all of it." Nate jokes. Dan mushes him. 

"Like how he was dragged into Gossip Girl and "our world" drama?"

"Besides, you need to move on with your new boyfriend, and with your life. Me being here will not allow that to happen."

"Dan..." Dan cuts her off. 

"Let me finish." Dan holds her hand. "My life is good with Nate, and I need to distance myself from you, from us." He wipes the tears from his eyes. "You need to do the same thing with me. Our chapter is done, and now I need to close the book, and start a new book with Nate. I can't do that if I can't write the last word."

"You and your metaphors are going to be the death of me." Serena laughs. 

"Had to for old times sake." Dan smiles. 

"Take care, S." Nate says. 

Serena tears up. She tries to hold back cries, but fails. "First Chuck and Blair, and now You, Jenny, Eric, and Nate are leaving too." She wipes her eyes and nose. She sniffles. "Seems like I'm losing everyone in my life."

"Wait, Chuck and Blair are leaving too?" Nate realizes what Serena just said.

"Yeah, she was just over here like 2 hours ago." Serena confirms. She removes her hair from her eyes, and gives them one last hugs.

"Before we wrap this up. Where are they going?" Nate asks.

"Mystic Falls, Virgina."

"What?!" Dan and Nate say in shock. 

"I know Blair hates the country."

Dan and Nate look at each other.

*****  
They reach the cab. Dan fishes for his phone and calls Blair and Chuck's phone repeatedly. No answer, straight to voicemail. Shit. It's either off or on airplane mode. A couple of minutes later, Dan receives and Face Time request from Blair. 

"Hey, Humphrey." Blair says.

"Blair, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm coming with. My father told me my family's history after I brought it up to him, so I am going to Mystic Falls with you, Chuck is here too."

"Hey, Dan." Chuck waves. Dan waves back. 

"Alright, come along."

"They are pack, but they will never admit it." Kyle speaks up.

"They are humans, one being a hunter."

"So, look at McCall's pack. That one has a hunter. Lockwood's have a vampire and a witch. You can't pick your pack. They pick you."

"What he say?" Chuck responds in his husky voice.

"Your voice is sexy." Ben spits out. Kyle growls scaring the taxi driver.

"Sorry, Kyle. He has an accent, but he's hiding it. It makes him sound sexy."

The gang make it to the airport. Jenny, Stefan, and Eric make it their too, as well as the Beacon Hills crew minus Peter. They call for their flight. 

*****

After the girls, Matt and Klaus decided that they shopped enough for the day they walk to the nearest bistro. The place is filled with people, but an empty booth awaits them. They wait for their waiter to serve them. 

Elena pulls out a pair of Channel Shoes. They were thigh-high leather stiletto boot with a buckle at the top. She inspects her investment. 

"The fact that you paid over $1,500 on a pair of boots baffels me." Matt says. 

"You make it seem as it that's a ton of money." Klaus says.

"When you work at a bar since you are fourteen because your mom doesn't pay the bills and disappears for days at a time, and your sister sleeps with half the town's sports team; $1,500 is a lot of money." Matt says. "Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Matt, I didn't..." Klaus grabs his arm. Matt pecks him on the cheek. 

"I know." Matt rushes to the bathroom. 

"Dammit, Nik!" Rebekah snaps. 

"I didn't mean to hurt his feelings."

"You didn't hurt his feelings, you hurt is being." Elena says. "Matt didn't have much, but what he do have is priceless. Matt has been through so much and survived, when most people would have committed suicide." Elena takes a sip of her water. 

"Matt is a beautiful person." Caroline jumps in. "Yes, at first he's a bit annoying, but his heart is always in the right place. Saying that comment made him feel like nothing. Like he's not good enough for you."

"He's more than enough for me." Klaus says. "He gave me my humanity, he gave me a reason to live when I didn't even know I wanted to die, he has a light that guides me through life's abyss."

"Then tell him that. Don't buy him material things, don't take him on fancy trips because that's not him." Rebekah said. "Give him the one thing that's absent from both of your lives," Rebekah smiles. "Love, Nik. Give him that and I promise you it will be enough." 

Rebekah pulls out her Gucci shoes. They were black and white ankle boots with a buckle in the front. 

"Lucky me. I have rich brothers." Rebekah admires her shoes. Bonnie and Elena giggle.

Bonnie sighs. "Are you ready to go home soon?"

Elena frowns and rapidly shakes her head. Rebekah and Bonnie laughs. 

"I'm not neither. Y'all should come to New Orleans with me some time." Rebekah says sipping on her milkshake. They shrug.

"What's stopping us?" Bonnie cheers.

Klaus' phone vibrates. Matt sent him a text. Klaus replies and tucks his phone away. 

"Rebekah, Matt and I are leaving tonight."

"What?! Are you leaving me? Unbelievable!" Rebekah face turns red. 

"If you let me finish I will explain. I talked to Damon he's agreed to take you when he goes home tomorrow. Be safe."

"Why are you leaving so soon?"

"Humphrey is on the move. I kind of have to be too, or the plan won't work."

"Fine." She covers the mouth of the phone. "Do you guys mind if I tag along?"

"No." Elena looks at Bonnie for an answer. 

"It's fine." Bonnie answers.

"Nik, do whatever you need to do to keep Matt safe." 

"Always and forever."

"Why are you guys here? You don't even eat food." Bonnie jokes.

"Haha! Bitch." Rebekah smiles. "I have a craving for a burger."

Matt returns to the table, his eyes are red from crying. Klaus rises from his seat to give him the much needed embrace that Matt need. Matt tries not to have a melt down, but he can't help it. For the first time in a long time the thoughts that he had burned and buried in his mind phoenixes back to life. He doesn't know how much more of the same boring routine of a life he could take. He knew he needed a change and this was it. 

"Thanks, I needed that." Matt wipes his eyes with his shirt. 

"Don't cry. I promise you that I will give you the love that you need, but I need one thing in return."

"What?"

"I want to be your one and only, Matt. I never had that in the thousand years that I have been on the run." Klaus gets on one knee. Everyone in the restaurant stare. The girls couldn't contain their excitement. "This doesn't mean right now, but one day."

"Yes." He grabs the ring. "Nik... I mean Klaus..."

"You can call me whatever you want, love." Klaus takes the box and puts it on his finger.

"Nik, this is amazing. Thank you." Matt gives him a bear hug. 

"You are crushing my lungs, quarterback." Nik jokes. "I love you, Matt."

"I love you too, Nik." Matt takes Klaus' lips onto his own. The need from earlier lingered in their kiss. 

"Matt, you have to calm yourself. We are in public."

Finn lurks outside the restaurant. Klaus sniffs the air and searches the place, but nothing. He looks outside the window and Finn was gone. 

"Nik, what's wrong?" Matt asks.

"Thought I smelled Finn."

"I miss Finn too, but he's dead. Now come eat." Rebekah says.

They return to their meals and their conversations.


	2. Old Skeletons, New Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more Dan searches for Rufus' past the more answers he uncovers. An original comes back, but not as they were.

Dan, Nate, Jenny, Stefan, Eric, Ben, and Kyle arrive in Mystic Falls. They stretch as the plane flight was long and they couldn't get no sleep because kids were screaming, kicking the back of seats, and people on their phones, talking at the top of their lungs. They are all sleep deprived. 

Blair and Chuck get off the plane. Both of them look like a million dollar necklace. Blair and Chuck approach the rest of the group. 

"Finally, that was the longest fucking flight that I ever experienced." Eric rubs his neck as he searches for the entrance to the airport. "Kids should not be allowed to fly."

"I had a great flight." Blair says as she struts to the rest of the gang. "Perks of first class."

"More like perks of your mom blowing every rich man to sell a bunch of cheap looking clothes." Ben says. 

"Look like your mom should have..." Blair is cut off by Chuck. 

"Ben, leave her alone. Not her fault that she could afford more than coach." Kyle stretches, bones crack. "That felt awesome."

Stefan remains still and unhappy. He takes in a deep breath and smiles. 'Welcome To Mystic Falls' was on the door of the entrance of the airport. 

The airport is renovated. The last battle in Mystic Fall has caused the airport to be blown up severely. The floors are brand new, are upgraded, and the air was even clean. Stefan admired the brightness in the airport. The airport seems to have contained the sun compared to outside. 

Stefan ran to New York and other parts of the world to get away from Mystic Falls. He wanted to finally be happy, not the fake happiness of another victory from a threat. 

Nate looks over his shoulder every five minutes. He takes off his watch and stuffs it in his pocket swiftly. Dan rolls his eyes. Jenny laughs. 

"Yet, he didn't do that when he would visit Brooklyn." Jenny says. 

"Nate, no one is going to steal your Rolex." Dan huffed. 

"Dan, we know nothing about this place." Nate says in a careful whisper. 

"Such a stereotype of a rich privileged pussy." Ben says. 

"It's not that bad." Stefan stops and turns on his heels. "Except for the thieves that steal from airports." Stefan smiles. Nate's face goes pale. He takes off all his jewelry and stuffs them into pockets that they would fit. 

Stefan and Eric bursts out laughing. Jenny rolls her eyes. She storms pass all the boys, and makes her way to baggage. She hears a young man arguing with claim check about his lost luggage. Jenny pause for a second and looks over her shoulder. She sees a man with a sign that reads Humphrey, Archibald, and Salvatore. The other boys claim their baggages. 

"Limo service?" She turns to Stefan. "Really?"

"The Salvatores have a huge image to keep in this town. Can't be in no busted car." Stefan walks to look for his luggage. 

"So much for a normal image." Jenny walks to get her bags.

They walk to the limo. The limo was a white stretch Hummer, with spinning rims. They all pile in the limo. Champagne bottles fill both sides, and on ice. The interior a black leather with gold trim around the edges. The floor a black cashmere throw rug. 

"Blair, Chuck, are you guys coming?" Eric asks.

"We have our own ride." Chuck says. A black limo pulls in front of the couple. "Text us the where." 

"I want to go shopping first. I have been shopping outside the country, never in." Blair enters the car. 

The drive from the airport to the town was a 45 minute drive. The passengers are all passed out. The limo arrives to the Salvatore Mansion. Eric wakes up and peeks outside the window at the huge home. 

"Are we here?" Eric says in excitement. 

"Yes, sir. We are." The driver says. 

Eric wakes up everyone else. Everyone glares at Eric with the intent on killing him. 

Jenny speaks. "Why did we stop?"

Then everyone looks out the window. Stefan know they are at their destination, home. The home that caused him so much misery, the magnet of so many deaths. 

"I didn't know you were rich, you don't flaunt your money around." Kyle says, the diss was towards Nate. 

"Not all of us like drawing attention to internet gossip sites." Stefan chuckles. 

"To be fair, I created the site to win the girl that I thought was my dreams." Dan answers. 

"Yeah. I read all about you "Lonely Boy"." Stefan laughs. 

"Gossip Girl was my daily bread, man. It was like ocular crack. Like my brain needed it." Ben confessed. "When you came out with that confession, I swear I jizz all over my computer."

"Thanks, Ben." Dan says. 

"It made me want to be a writer just like you." Ben says. 

"Can we move into the house now? I am getting cramped." Nate says. He loosens his tie and shirt. 

"No one told you to wear a suit to the south, Nate." Dan jokes.

They step out the car and gaze at the house. Everyone, but Stefan has their mouths open in surprise. The house has to be about 1000 acres or more. The house was an old Victorian style house, modernized. The driveway has to utilize a car to reach the house. Trees shield the home from the public, due to Damon hate for the paparazzi. There is a fountain in front of the home, but it isn't on, and even that is surrounded with a bush. The grass is kept clean. This senary was way different then the smog noisy infested city that is New York. 

When the others finished being in awe over the house, they make their way inside. The three of them dropped their bags in shock. The entrance is decorated with an old Victorian-style influence. Dan walks into the living room. It was HUGE with many antiques and books that lined the walls, but no TV. Dan was going to die. There was even a stairway that lead to the bookshelf. Dan has found his heaven. 

"Huge house you have here, Stefan." Dan touches one of the books. He grabs a brown worn leather bound book, and Stefan snatches it from him.

"My journals. Very private." Stefan places the journal back on the bookshelf. 

"How rich are you?" Nate sits on the couch with his feet up.

"Very. My family was one of the wealthiest, especially during the War." Stefan goes to a different shelf and pulls another book. A white one with a silver trimming. He opens the book to one of the pages. "That's Damon, he fought in the war."

Nate sits up in the seat so fast he got a rush. Dan and Jenny gives his added support. They all look at a black and white photo of Damon in a Confederate Uniform with some of the other guys in the war. Damon doesn't look much different than he looks now. 

"Wow. That's old." Nate moves Stefan's thumb. "Why does he look like Rufus?" 

"That's Thomas Humphrey! He was attractive." Stefan takes a glance at Dan and Eric. "You guys do have an uncanny resemblance." He gives Eric a huge smile. 

Jenny, Eric, and Dan rush to look at the photo. The man did strongly resemble Rufus, even down to the curly hair. Dan continues to stare at the photo.

"That can't be him!" Dan snatches the photo. Stefan gets up and walks to the bar.

"Many people don't believe Damon served in the war, but he did." Stefan says pouring shot sized drinks in glasses. "I have only met him once, and that was a werewolf you didn't mess with."

"My father is only in his 40's." Dan explains. Dan thinks back to the family tree he found a while ago. 

"How well do you know our father?" Jenny sits on the floor with a glass in her hand, then Dan and Eric last. He hands one to Ben and Kyle, Ben accepts and Kyle rejects. Thunder is heard. Rain pour like waterfalls. 

"Keep them coming!" Dan demanded. "This is going to be a long vacation."

*****

Rufus and Peter barge to Dan's apartment building. They rush through the crowd to the desk attendant. 

"Hello, Mr. Humphrey, Mr. Hale." The attendant smiles. 

"Where's Dan?" Peter cuts right to the chase. 

"He left town for a while. He told me somewhere in Virginia."

"Mystic Falls." Rufus says with his breath. "Dammit!" He slams his hand on the desk. 

"What skeleton's are in your closet, Rufus?" Peter smiles slyly.

"One's I tried to burn when I came here. If they find out what I did." He pauses. "They will hate me. Their image of me will change, Peter I can't handle that." Tears fall from his eyes. Peter comforts him. 

*****

Dan wakes up the next day at the crack of dawn, re-reading the book, over and over. He builds a timeline from the dates he have in the books, but there's no linear connection. He tried to figure out when his father was born, but there's no date. Not around Rufus' or Katherine's name. He continues to look at his, Jenny's, and Eric's name, and even the new addition, Scott. Their half brother from Lily. Meaning the book was updated. How did it end up in Dan's books. He never seen the book before. 

"Hey, how long have you been up?" Stefan comes through the door. Dan covers himself up more. He rubs his hair and goes for his pants. 

"I have been sleep for a total of three hours." Dan rubs his eyes. "I couldn't sleep."

"Well, how about some breakfast?" Stefan asks. 

"Sure," Dan says rising from the bed. "But don't you drink blood?"

"I can eat regular food too!" Stefan laughs. "It's just have to be raw."

*****

Klaus and Elijah talk in the study. Klaus pours himself a stiff drink. Elijah glances at his brother pouring himself a drink at ten in the morning. Elijah's eyes judging his every movement. 

"Don't judge me with those eyes, Elijah." Klaus sits across from him. "Everything is in motion. Dan has the book. Peter's skeleton is rising to shore. Matt is now safe. Now to add the icing on the cake I will call good ol' Scotty. He would love to know about his father." Klaus walks to the bar and makes himself a drink.

"What does Scott has anything to do with this?" Elijah sits back in the chair with his legs folded. "How did you get the book?"

"To answer your first question, he needs to know who has the power in Mystic Falls. I don't like people meddling in my affairs. " Klaus takes a sip of his drink. "The second, I had a birdie help me with that one."

***

A couple of months ago...

Klaus and Matt enjoy a night in the Upper East Side. Eating, shopping around, laughing, and horse playing on the streets. The skies are clear. The strip is filled with lights from the cars, streets, and stores. Matt feels like a kid in a candy store.

"Buy anything you want, love." Klaus gives him a peck. Matt face lights up. 

"Feels good to go a day without supernatural bullshit." Matt runs inside Game Stop when he sees his favorite game is out already. Klaus scans the street. 

"Matt, I'll be right back." Klaus pecks him on the cheek again.

"Alright. Don't take too long, okay? I want to buy this game."

Klaus nods and makes his way to the cupcake store across the street when he sees Serena. He walks behind her for a block and a half until she turns around.

"Why are you following me?" Serena snaps. 

"You look like someone I know." Klaus smiles. 

"Well, I have never seen you in my life."

"I know, but cell phones these days are very crafty, you know I can access the internet on my finger tips. You were on Gossip Girl." He accesses the Gossip Girl archive. "You are quite famous, and idol to me. You're Dan's ex."

"Yeah, that's public knowledge since he revealed himself to being her."

"That was quite shocking." 

"What do you want?" 

"I know he's dating your best friend Nate. How it must have hurt leaving you for another man, and your bestie at that." Klaus guides her to the nearest seat. "Between us girls, you want revenge."

"I did at first, but it's fine now." 

"I know it's not. I know if Matt left me for a girl I would make his life a living hell."

Serena looks at the ground blankly. "What do you want...? What's your name?"

"Klaus, love."

"Serena..."

"van Der Woodsen. I know Gossip Girl, remember."

"What do you want, Klaus?" Hostility bled from her voice. 

"I want you to help me with something."

"What?"

"Dan has something of mines... well Rufus does. I want it back."

"How can I help?" Her voice was covered with annoyance. "I barely talk to Nate, let alone Dan." 

"You can get the revenge you want on Daniel if you help me with this." 

"I don't have time for this." Serena frowns and begins to get up. Klaus grabs her arm. "Let go!"

"We both know you have nothing better to do than to snort and drink your way to death." Klaus releases her. "You only have anything in your life because of your name. I actually feel bad for Blair, Eric, Jenny and anyone else who actually had to work for theirs, while you sit on every Tom Dick and do drugs." Klaus gets up from the bench.

Serena looks back. Klaus blows a kiss. 

*****

"Don't you think that was a little unnecessary? I mean you didn't have to call her a common drug whore." Elijah smiles. "You always know how to manipulate people's feeling, Niklaus." Elijah steals a sip of Klaus' drink and stares out the window. "Rufus' world is going to be quite the inferno, and I get to watch the flames."

"Now brother, don't get ahead of yourself. We still have to make sure all the pieces are in place." Klaus pours himself another glass. "This has to go as flawless a diamond."

"We have to dig dirt on our friend Peter Hale. His name has come up a lot in these few weeks." Elijah says with irritation. 

"We will in good time. Everything will come to light, brother." Klaus pats him on the back. "Everything will be spectacular, brother." Klaus leaves the den.

*****

Dan and Stefan walk to the local waffle house. Dan smiles. This place reminds him of days when his life was normal and the only thing he had to worry about was avoiding the wrath of Blair Waldorf. 

"You're okay?" Stefan checks Dan back into reality.

"Just thinking about how waffles are my dad's specialty." Dan sniffles. "I can't believe my dad had this other life."

"We don't know anything until we get it from the horses' mouth. Did you call him?"

"Nope, went to voicemail." Dan forces a smile on his face.

They walk into the place. Someone bumps into them. Dan turns around to say something, but Stefan stops him. 

"Don't worry about him, that's Alaric. He means no harm. He's always in a rush."

"He's cute too."

"Don't let Nate or Tyler hear you say that."

"That's Tyler?"

"His mate."

Once they reach the register, Dan rings the bell for service. A waitress walking towards her customer glances at Dan, her hands shake violently. She drops the order on the ground. Glass crash against the floor, food splash around. Everyone scream her name and yell at her. She snaps out of her trance with everyone surrounding her cleaning up the mess.

"Irene, what the hell?" One of the cooks yell at her. 

"Sorry. I just spaced." She continues to look at Dan.

"Go take their orders I have everything covered back here." He snatches one of the cups from her. The ginger hesitates walking to the register. She closes her eyes and takes a huge breath, which didn't help. She reaches for her note pad and pen, but can barely maintain the fear to grip the pen.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dan grips her.

She screams. "No! It can't be you."

Images of Dan in the middle of the woods, blood splattered on his body, the grass, and trees. Bodies lie around him, gashes deep, and faces unrecognizable. His eyes are the same purple and covered in Greek letters. 

She breaks the link between her and Dan. 

"What the hell was that?" Dan asks. 

"Dan, what did you see?" Stefan asks.

The owner walks to the front of the store. "Is there a problem here?" He stares at Dan and Stefan.

"I don't know, but we walked in here to get food and she starts screaming."

"Irene, what is the problem?" The owner asks.

Her eyes expose pure terror. "He's going to be the death of us all." She says with fear. "The prophecy will be complete, and terror will reign over this town."

"Okay, Irene, go home for the rest of the day."

"No! Don't you see we are all in danger?! He's going to finish what his father has started in the 1600s!" She yells as she is being carried away. "We have to kill him! He has to die!"

Dan turns to Stefan. "What did my father start?"

"I wasn't born back then. I was born in 1846."

"You didn't hear about the rumors or deaths?"

"They said it was all an urban legend, that a werewolf slaughtered two covens of witches who practices expression, and vampires who sided with those witches."

Irene storms out the door, and Stefan and Dan follow her. 

*****

Nate wakes up to an empty space. Nate picks up his phone. Dan composed text in Nate's phone. 'Going to get breakfast, love you. Dan.'

Nate smiles and turns back over until Jenny barges into the room. "Nate, you still can't be sleeping. Let's go and explore the place."

Nate mumbles and turns back to sleep. Jenny removes the covers from him. He curls up into the fetal position. He mumbles some more. Then glances at Jenny. 

"Why so early?" He mumbles.

"It's 11:30 most people's days start at like 8." Jenny walks towards the door. 

"Well, my day starts at least noon." He fishes for the blanket on the bed.

"Come on. Let's go."

"Where's Dan?" Nate throws the blanket off him. "He wrote me a text at like 9, and it's 11:30."

"Maybe he found a bookstore?" Jenny laughs. "Probably had an orgasm." 

"Maybe. Well, where's Eric, and Stefan?"

"Eric is still sleep and Stefan isn't here."

Nate's face turns red with rage. "And you wake me?"

"Oh he's next." A tall blond woman comes from behind Jenny. 

"Who are you guys?" The blond woman speaks. 

"Jenny and this is Nate, and you are?" Jenny holds her ground.

"Alexia, but you can call me Lexi. I'm Stefan's best friend."

"So, you know Eric?" Jenny asks. 

"Of course. He's so cute. He reminds me a bit of Thomas."

"You know Thomas?" Nate asks. 

"How can you not know who he is? He was one of the greatest werewolves in history." Lexi swings her straight blond locks. 

Jenny studies the woman. She had a nice curvy body and was tall in height. He was very beautiful with hazel eyes. This made Jenny question her sexuality. 

"What do you know about him?" Jenny sits on the bed next to Nate. 

"Before I met Stefan." Lexi answers. "Thomas, Elijah and I used to own these street. This town was our runway."

"You were friends with Elijah?" Eric walks into the room. "He seems like a dick."

"No, I was friends with Thomas. Best friends, but by the time the 1900s came along he wanted to have a family and settle down." She looks in sadness. "I don't know what even happened to him. Last time I heard he moved to New York, but New York wasn't as busy as it is now."

Jenny dashes out the room and searches for the photo album from last night, but the photo is gone. She hurries to her purse to get a photo of a family photo. It contains Rufus, Eric, Lily, Serena, Jenny and Dan behind a blue backdrop. She runs back into the room dropping her purse and a pink jewel falls out. She takes the picture to Lexi. 

"Does he look like Thomas?"

Her eyes grow wide. "Looks like him? That is him!" She snatches the photo. "How do you know him, Jen?"

"Our father." Eric says.

Her eyes grow even wider. "So he did what he wanted to do. Good for him."

"We were trying to figure who were all these names." Nate goes in the drawer and pull out the book. 

Lexi studies the names and shakes her head. "Only name I know besides Thomas is his brother Randy, but he died in 1623."

"Dad never talked about Randy. Actually, I didn't know he had any siblings." Jenny says. "By this time line Randy was born in 1600." 

"Randy was his twin."

"That means dad would be over 400 years old. That's impossible! He can't be a vampire, and it doesn't look like he aged much." Eric says. 

"He not a vampire. He's a werewolf." Lexi says. 

*****

Stefan and Dan followed Irene to her apartment. She turns around and points her hands at Dan and Stefan. The two men has extreme migraines. They both fall to their knees. Dan has blood seeping from his nose and eyes. 

"Why are you two following me?" She says getting closer.

Dan and Stefan yells. 

"What are you doing?!" Dan yells trying to contain his anger.

"Listen and listen well. Your father started something here 400 years ago. The prophecy states that he will finish what he's returned to do."

"Which is what?"

"The witches are whispering that your family will eradicate all vampires and dark witches." She says. She waves her hands and her spell stops. "Your family wasn't originally from Greece. She was the first werewolf, created by witches to protect nature when witches led astray."

"What did he do 400 years ago?" Stefan asks. 

"He killed a whole village of witches and werewolves."

"My father would never do such a thing!" Tears form in his eyes. 

"You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Go to the town next of here. You will find all that you need there."

She walks inside her apartment. Dan hears her lock the door. 

"Welcome to Mystic Falls, Dan. Where the supernatural meets the natural."

After leaving Irene's apartment Stefan and Dan return to the Salvatore House. Although it was nice, Stefan convinced everyone against staying there, especially with Damon coming home. Dan decided he wanted to stay here for a while, he needed something for himself, Nate, Ben, and Kyle. Those two men grew restless. 

He loved when Nate tagged along for vacations because he always had lodging covered. Nate went house shopping before they decided to leave New York. Jenny decided that she wanted to stay at the Salvatore house, and Eric tagged along with Dan.

"What did you want to do today?" Stefan says as he's driving to the next apartment to see. Dan is preoccupied by his thoughts.

He killed a whole village of witches and werewolves. Kept replayed in his head over and over again. The thoughts gave him agonizing headaches.

Stefan taps Dan knocking his hand from supporting his head, BAM, right into the window. Dan rubs his head. Stefan tries to hide a laugh.

"Don't you dare?" Dan says holding his head. 

"I didn't say anything." Stefan smiles to hold his laughter in. 

Stefan face turns serious as he sees the traffic stop. His eyes get wide. Dan looks at Stefan's face. It was stark white. He looks at the road ahead. A massive pile up, but not a regular pile up. Cars were literally piled up on each other. Perfectly. Blood dripping down from the cars. Bodies were crushed in the cars. The scene was horrifying.

Stefan steps out of the car. Dashes to one of the crying survivors. "What's going on?" 

"Some guy came here and starting going insane. He was asking for someone named Jeremy." 

"Do you have a description of the guy who was doing any of this..." Stefan waved around at the wreckage. 

"He was a white man, looks about in his early 20's, he would be attractive if he wasn't a psycho murder."

Stefan rolls his eyes at the lady. The man should have killed her. The chick was attractive. Nice brunette, with easy grey eyes and red lips. Not Stefan's kind of date, but Damon would love her. 

"He had green eyes, and a short haircut with bangs, ooooh... and very pale."

"Did he have an Australian Accent?" Stefan asks

"Yes." She answers. "How do you know?"

"Kol." Stefan answers.

The woman's face turns to plain terror. She looks as if she was about to cry. "What? Is this guy dangerous?"

"Just as dangerous as a hurricane. Drink lots of vervain." 

The woman nods and Stefan run back to the car and speeds the car back in reverse. Dan holds on to the dashboard. He looks at Stefan like he lost his mind. No matter of fact, Stefan did lose his mind. 

"Stefan, what... the... hell... is going on?" 

"Remember Klaus and Elijah, the two original vampires, they have 3 other siblings. We killed one of them, and that left two more. We thought we killed another one, but looks like he made it back alive."

"Who's the other two sibling?"

"Kol and Finn. You met Rebekah when she was in New York. Or was that Jenny?"

"Finn?" Dan asks. "What are their last names?"

"Mikaelson."

"I had a professor named Finn Mikaleson, he taught philosophy at NYU."

"How is he alive? We killed him?"

Dan ignores his statement. "So, this Kol person, is he like a murderer?"

Stefan suddenly stops the car. If Dan was a human it would have snapped his neck, but it just gave him whiplash. He holds his neck has started healing.

"This is getting really painful." He continues to rub his neck. He looks back and attractive man with an accent was talking to Stefan. Nate would kill Dan for the way he was looking at the man. 

"Hello, Stefan, mate." Kol jumps on the roof of the car. "It's been 2 years, hasn't it?"

Dan upset gets out of the car. Kol stops in his tracks. The attractive man looks familiar. His curly hair and shaggy beard made want to rip his clothes off him and take him right now. 

"Who the hell are you, mate?" He says pointing at Dan. 

"Dan... Dan Humphrey."

Kol eyes get wide. "A Humphrey wolf back in Mystic Falls? Glad, I am a witch again." Then he freezes in place. "Shit, I'm a witch again. Mate, I come in peace."

"I thought he was an Original, Stefan?"

"I was, mate." Kol walks to Dan totally ignoring Stefan. "When the Travelers started their erasing of spirit magic it affected the other side because that was made with spirit magic. Actually, it's still pretty fucked up."

"Who did that?" Dan asks.

"Your uncle," Kol says. "Mate, I should warn you, he's looking for revenge."

"I thought you did this?" Stefan walks up in front of Dan.

"No, mate. My magic is still weak. I tried to stop him, but I failed obviously. He had like 500 years to plan what he wanted to do. This is only the beginning."

"Some lady..." Stefan begins to start. 

"The lady who said she wanted to lay in the wreckage and sleep with me?"

"How did you come back?" Dan asks. "How come you aren't a vampire?"

"Right. When that Markos dude started the unraveling of spirit magic like I said it affected the other side. It started to break and his spell was seeping in through the anchor. Most vampires were affected by the spell. Most of them actually were able to leave the purgatory hell."

"Doesn't explain how you are here," Stefan says. 

Kol sighs. "My vampirism was stripped. I died, but since I was already dead I just woke up, but as a witch." Kol finished his explanation.

"Okay. How are you here?" Dan asks.

"Thanks to Bonnie. She was able to use the faltering The Other Side to get me back to the living."

"Why would Bonnie want to help you?" Stefan asks.

"Although we have our differences, we are still witches of the same coven. She has to help me."

"Why?" Dan asks. 

"Just like your pack. They follow you, you have a bond. Same with witches. When I got my powers back, Bonnie and I got this instant bond." Kol looks at his hand. "I miss the ability to heal and not fear your life because you can't be killed."

"I wish that I could know that fear or have children with Eric, but I can't." Stefan says with anger.

"Mate, once we reverse your magic you will be a human, you won't be able to come back."

"Unless I make you a hybrid, and when you come back you will be a werewolf."

"I just want to be with Eric," Stefan admits. "I don't want to be a vampire to do so."

"I can help mate, but first, I need something. I need to get Gilbert."

"He's still in New York and why?" Stefan asks folding his arms. 

"No reason, darling." He kisses Stefan on the cheek. "Something inside of me wants him... badly. I can't control it sometimes. Like I need him. Every time I think of him something screams 'MINE'."

"Really?" Dan looks at Stefan then at Kol.

"Like a werewolf?" Stefan asks. 

"I'm not a werewolf." Kol shuts down the idea. 

"Maybe your mom had an affair with the same guy?"

"It would have activated when I killed someone."

"Come with us. We have to get back home. Jenny will be worried sick."

"I just learned you can go your whole life without knowing you are a werewolf. With the right spell."

"My mom did spell Klaus, maybe she did the same to me." Kol opens the back door. "The women in my family are strumpets."

Dan lets out a chuckle. "A strumpet? I am so coining that."

Kol smiles. For once in his life, he isn't SUPER angry. He doesn't want to kill everything in sight. He actually can take off his daylight ring. He hasn't taken it off yet. The fear of being the human torch still lingers. He twists the ring around his finger.

"Maybe I can finally be with Gilbert." He says with a blush. "Now that he doesn't want to hunt me."

"Maybe, but you kind of did hurt people he loved." 

"When I was a vampire, but now I am cured." Kol let out a soft chuckle. 

"Tell that to Jeremy." Stefan looks at him in the rearview window. 

"Wait! Did you say Finn was back?" Kol asks Dan. 

*****  
Back in Mystic Falls Stefan takes the others on a tour. Kol snores loudly on the couch, and since only vampires live there he should be safe, and only certain vampires are allowed into the house. 

Damon comes out shirtless, exposing his pale toned body. The dark haired brother glances at Kol passed out on the couch. He rolls his eyes. 'Humans... can't hold their liquor.'

"Quiet it down, you second handed pussy whipped vamp." Kol moans. 

The front door opened and the sunlight shines on Kol's face. 

"Turn out the light." He looks over his head. His love, Jeremy Gilbert, walks through the door with his bags. 

"Sorry, Kol. Have you been drinking?" Jeremy goes to get medicine from the downstairs bathroom. 

While Jeremy is away, Kol begins to dry heave. Damon tosses him a bottle of water. Kol devours the water in a few gulps. 

"Thanks, mate." Kol gasps for air. 

Jeremy comes back in the room with aspirin. He gives Kol two of them with some more water. Kol takes the aspirin. 

"Want me to make you something greasy?"

"That sounds awesome." Kol gives off a girly grin.

"Okay." Jeremy smiles. He gives Kol a kiss on the cheek. 

Kol blushes hard. Jeremy exits into the kitchen. 

"When did you and Jeremy get so close?" He curiously asks Kol. 

"I didn't know we were close," Kol answers honestly. 

He did know that Jeremy liked him. Jeremy hated him and to Kol, Jeremy was a mission. Kol did try to take his arm off and kill him a lot of times. Jeremy and Elena killed Kol. He still had a place in his heart for Jeremy.

It started in Denver. When Kol was supposed to watch his every move for his older brother's plan. Funny how Klaus gave orders but never informed Kol about the plan. He only knew he needed Elena for her blood. When he met Jeremy he had a short hair cut, square jaw, and a huge beautiful smile. Kol fell in love with him the instant he laid his Original eyes on him. 

Suddenly, a plate crosses his vision. He looks at the delicious food on the plate. It was a triple cheeseburger with pickles, onions, ketchup, and mustard; cheese fries and a chocolate shake. 

"Mate, this smells awesome." Kol takes a huge bite out of the burger. "Oh my God, mate, you can cook some burgers!" Kol groans as the river of greasy flavors exploded in his mouth. 

"Glad you like," Jeremy smiles. 

Jeremy walks back into the kitchen to grab himself a plate. Damon looks disgusted and Elena just looks with a smile.

"Usually, I would be against him dating a crazy ex-Original, but go for it." She whispers in Kol's ear. 

"When did you get here?" Kol asked Elena. 

"You think I have a chance? After everything I have done." 

"We all have a past, Kol. Yours is just a lot... a lot longer than most. We can forgive and forget." Elena puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do you miss being a human?" Kol turns to Elena. With a mouthful full of food. 

"Yeah. I wish there was a way for me to be human and come back, but since I'm not a witch or werewolf, there's no sense." Elena leans her shoulder on Kol's shoulder. 

"One of the Humphreys can turn you. Make you a hybrid, and then we can reverse your vampirism, killing you, and then you will be on the other side. We will use Bonnie to find you. And viola, you're a werewolf."

Elena sits there and contemplates the plan. 'Can I get my life back?' 

"I'm not lying," Kol says defensively. He offended, but can't say that he blamed her. He did have a part in her whole life changing. 

"I didn't..."

"Yes, before I was a vampire I was a special witch. I had psychic abilities. I haven't used them in 1000 years. So controlling it is a little hard. I can read your thoughts."

"You are actually nice when you are a human."

"Thanks. I'm sorry. About your aunt. I could bring her back. Although the witches will kill me." Kol chuckles. "And she would be a vampire."

"No, she found peace. Ric couldn't find her." Elena says tucking her hair back.

"So, you're positive because I am 1018," Kol smiles.

"Wait, you were only 18?"

"Don't act surprised. You were the same age when you died."

Kol is calm and peaceful. His energy is good. He finally can have normalcy in his life. He was his own person and controlled his own life. Jeremy comes out the kitchen with his plate. 

"Look at you two getting along." Jeremy jokes.

"Why would you care?" Kol winks.

"Just... I... nevermind." Jeremy's face turns bright red.

"Are you okay?" Elena smiles. She gives Jeremy a hug. He breaks free from the hug. 

"I am fine." 

"I have to go." Elena pulls Damon and heads upstairs. "Don't be too loud."

Kol's face turns bright red. Jeremy smiles. They eat in quiet, but non-awkward silence. They glance at each other from time to time. Suddenly, not being able to take the silence Jeremy kisses Kol.


End file.
